Best Friend Lunch
by purplecat41877
Summary: Andros and Zhane teleport across the country so Zhane can meet 2 guys that Andros met when he first ended up there. Sequel to In the Same Shoes.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not mine but Joe, Chuck, Alana, Chris, Josephine, Cheryl, CJ, Matthew, and Amelia are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Best Friend Lunch**

Andros woke up early and headed for Zhane's bedroom. The two of them were living in a cabin that had been previously abandoned.

"I just finished the teleporter which is in my bedroom," Andros said.

"What are we going to do with it on Earth?" Zhane inquired.

"I thought we could teleport to the other side of the country."

"What for?"

"When I was angry at you for kissing Karone, I met a guy named Joe over there who went through a similar experience."

"Are you saying you want me to meet him?"

"Exactly."

"In that case, let's do it."

Andros and Zhane hi-fived each other. Then they got into the teleporter and vanished a few seconds later.

* * *

Andros and Zhane arrived in a park. Andros spotted Joe Plain and Chuck Williams and he and Zhane walked over to them.

"Remember me, Joe?" Andros asked.

"Great to see you again, Andros," Joe said sincerely as he and Andros shook hands.

"I'm Andros' best friend Zhane," Zhane said and shook hands with Joe.

"I'm Joe's best friend and brother-in-law Chuck," Chuck said and he shook hands with Andros and Zhane.

"What should we do now that we've all met?" Andros inquired.

"There's a sandwich shop nearby that Chuck and I frequent," Joe said.

"Sounds good," Zhane said and Andros nodded.

"Then it's settled," Chuck said.

* * *

Andros, Zhane, Joe, and Chuck were sitting at a circular table at a sandwich shop. They were having roast beef sandwiches with tomato and lettuce, veggie chips, and they were sharing a pitcher of cola.

"How do you like the sandwiches?" Joe asked Andros and Zhane.

"Pretty good," Andros replied and Zhane nodded in agreement.

"How often do you come here?" Zhane asked.

"Too often to count," Chuck replied.

"Ever come with the family?" Andros inquired.

"Sometimes," Joe replied.

"Joe's wife Chris is busy with college and my wife Alana is busy planning the craft store we plan to open in the near future," Chuck explained.

"Any children?" Zhane inquired.

"Chris and I have 6 month old identical twin girls named Josephine and Cheryl," Joe replied.

"Alana and I have 6 month old identical twin boys named CJ, which stands for Charles John, and Matthew," Chuck chimed in.

"Sounds like you two have busy lives," Andros said.

"Busy but worth it," Joe agreed.

"Any idea what you're going to name the craft store?" Zhane asked.

"It's going to be called 'The Amelia Craft Store'," Chuck replied, feeling uneasy.

"Did something happen?" Andros asked with concern.

"Chuck and Amelia were in a car accident and Amelia was killed," Joe explained.

"Sorry to hear that," Zhane said with sympathy.

"Luckily, the drunk driver is serving a life sentence," Chuck said.

"How did Chris and Alana take the news?" Andros asked.

"They were pretty upset about it but they were ok enough to take care of the funeral arrangements," Joe replied.

"What about you two?" Zhane inquired.

"We were very upset over it and we were also inseparable during that difficult time," Chuck replied.

"That must've been hard for you," Andros said with sympathy.

"You could say that," Joe said.

"What about her parents?" Zhane inquired.

"They're serving a 20 year sentence in prison for physically abusing her," Chuck replied. Andros and Zhane were shocked when they heard that.

"That's terrible," Andros said.

"I couldn't agree more," Joe said.

"She moved in with us when her house burned down due to faulty wiring," Chuck said.

"Sounds like she had a difficult life," Zhane said which Joe and Chuck agreed on.

The four of them ate the rest of their lunch in silence. When they were done, they cleaned up after themselves and walked out of the sandwich shop.

* * *

Once they were back in the park, Andros said to Joe and Chuck, "That was a tasty meal."

"Glad to hear that," Joe said.

"We need to head back home," Zhane said.

"Same here," Chuck said.

"Maybe Chuck and I can visit you in California sometime," Joe said.

"Zhane and I look forward to that," Andros said and Zhane nodded in agreement.

"We had a great time," Zhane said.

"Same here," Chuck said.

After exchanging phone numbers, Joe and Chuck shook hands with Andros and Zhane and then walked away. Andros and Zhane headed to a secluded spot and teleported back to Angel Grove.

* * *

Andros and Zhane arrived back in their cabin when there was a knock on the door. They answered it and let Cassie, Ashley, T.J., Carlos, and Karone inside.

"Where have you been?" T.J. inquired.

"We were on the other side of the country," Zhane replied.

"What's over there?" Carlos asked.

"We can go for a walk in the park and tell you all about it," Andros offered.

"Sounds good to me," Cassie said.

"I'm in," Ashley chimed in.

"I want to hear all about it," Karone said.

"Then let's go," Andros said.

"Can't wait to talk about happened," Zhane said.

Andros and Zhane made sure their cabin was secure. Then they left with their friends for the park.

The End


End file.
